


Before the party

by Wians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fanart, Fic inspired by art, NSFW Art, PWP, Sex in the ready room, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Sylvia Tilly uses a party onboard the Discovery to get the Captain to herself for a while





	Before the party

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by the amazing [Tendocandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy)

They really don’t tell you in the Academy just how large a part of the Captaincy consists of paperwork. The party started 30 minutes ago, but this paperwork will keep Chris occupied for at least 20 minutes more. 

The doorbell chimes, and preoccupied, he tells whomever it is to enter, looking up breifly as the door swings open, “Just a moment I-“ He stops, looks up again. Sylvia stands just inside the door, but not in her usual uniform. Instead, she is wearing a jade-green dress in a thin fabric that accents the curves of her breasts and hips, and ends just above her knees. She’s wearing gloves up to her elbows, and a pair of high heels as jade green as her dress. Her hair is wild and curly and in an updo that also allows it to fall over her shoulders. She’s wearing subtle makeup, that highlights the curve of her lips and the colour of her eyes. 

He doesn’t remember if he’s ever seen her this dressy. He has to swallow and pry his wandering eyes off her body to meet her eyes, “you look gorgeous.” 

“Thanks,” she says, smile widening, a slight blush on her cheeks. “I thought I’d find you here working you ass off as usual.”

“Yes, well.. paperwork,” he says and rolls his eyes. He puts his PADD away, though. “I’m sorry I'm late.”

“It is ok, especially when it means I can catch you alone,” she comes around, determined, and he pushes his chair out from the table, so she can straddle him, running her gloved fingers through his hair.  
He can feel the warmth of her thighs through his uniform trousers and catches a whiff of her perfume; something fresh and floral, as she claims his mouth in a kiss. 

He’s already feeling hot in his clothes, and her warm, demanding mouth on his, the press of her breasts against his torso does nothing to alleviate that. He runs his hands up her sides and pulls her closer, fingers in her hair, and closes his eyes as he kisses her back, tongues brushing and teeth clattering. There’s a flutter under his skin and a warmth that spreads down to his groin. But he’s technically still on duty. “Syl…” he protests lightly.

“Your shift ended 20 minutes ago, Captain,” she leans back to say. “Besides, you are overworking yourself..” she runs her hand down his torso, gently, looks him in the eye, and he can see she feels turned down, slightly embarrassed. “But if you’re not up for it…”

He thinks of all the times lately that their alone time has been cut short by work and duty, and makes the decision. “Of course I am,” he says and leans up. The kiss is gentle. And he tells his guilt over cutting off work to go screw itself. It can wait.

“Good,” she says, smile back in place, and leans in to kiss his neck gently. “I’ve thought about you,” she moves up, licks his ear,“in the shower earlier…” her voice is a purr in his ear before her sloppy kiss there.

His hands travel around to the swell of her ass, squeezing lightly, wanting her closer, her words sending thrills down his spine, work and duty forgotten again. “Yeah?”

“Oh yes,” she says, he feels her breath on hs skin. “Your hands all over me, caressing me,” she kisses his neck again, her fingers toying with the small hairs on his neck adding to the shivers down his spine.

He can imagine her in the shower, water running down her naked skin along the curves of her body. His breath is laboured as he exhales, running his hands up her thigh under her dress, the other hand making its way from her ass to her breasts, his own voice now a deeper rumble. “Then what?”

She nips at the delicate skin on his neck, then licks it to soothe, scooting closer against his body, hands letting go of his hair to open the zipper of his uniform jacket. “Touching me, teasing me, your rough thumbs on my clit as I lean against the wall, moaning.”

He imagines her face as she leans against the wall, hears her moaning in pleasure as he continues touching her. Has to hold back a moan of his own. The thought of her pleasuring herself fantasising about him is enough to make him burn with need of his own.

She unzips his jacket, and runs her fingers down the hairs on his bare chest, plays with a nipple. He cranes his neck to capture her mouth in a deep, demanding kiss, sliding his hand further up under her dress. It’s then he realises she’s not wearing panties. His searching finger brushes directly against the hairs between her legs, making her roll her hips against his hand, prompting. He gently teases her folds as she makes a sound of pleasure. Meanwhile, he pulls one of the straps of her dress down over her shoulder to expose her breast to his mouth, kissing and licking while she squirms on him, bucks her hips impatiently. 

“Chris!”

He complies and dips a finger in to brush her clit, thoroughly enjoying the small, breathless moans she makes when she leans back to give him as much access as possible, hands on his shoulders for support.

He licks her nipple in tandem with his finger’s dance over her clit, and she squeezes her thighs around him, “like that—oh, please don’t stop.” 

He has no intention of stopping, not when she’s against him like that, not when he can bury his face between her breasts and lick all the way up to her neck, nipping gently. The kiss is sloppy and open-mouthed, and she nips his lower lip and covers his mouth again, leaning in and clinging to him, apparently lost in the way his fingers rub and brush between her legs.

She cranes her neck back and moans as he changes rhythm with his finger. He loves making her come apart in his arms, her moans fuelling his own desire as she leans on him for support. She comes suddenly, the climax shaking through her, moaning into their kiss, bucking her hips against the bulge in his uniform pants.

“Chris, I want -” she breaks off to kiss him, no less demanding than before, and stands up, supporting herself on his shoulders for a moment, kisses him again. “The desk, please… I want you so badly.”

Her words and her body fills up every inch of him, and he stands up, knees feeling a little jelly, and follows her, hands on her hips and letting her lead. His body is thrumming with the desire to lick and kiss and claim, and he is almost painfully hard.

She backs up against his desk and sits halfway up before opening his pants. Fingers, soft but nimble on his cock makes him groan, and she palms him for a couple of moments, before pulling him into a kiss, and tries to hook her leg up on his hip.

Chris pushes her dress up around her hips, and puts his arm under her knee, the hand on the warm skin of her thigh, lifting her leg, so he can put their bodies flush together.

She leans back, supporting herself on one arm, her other hand fisted in his open uniform, pulling him into a kiss, his cock trapped between them. He puts a hand on her back and leans in to the kiss, getting the angle needed to finally be able to inch into her, warm and wet after the orgasm she just had.

One of her legs is still trapped between his, and he is only halfway out of his clothes, but his skin is on fire wherever it is in contact with his, and even this small contact between their sexes makes his head swim.

Her curls fall everywhere, and her dress is pulled down exposing both of her breasts, and he bends his head to kiss them. She shifts between his leg and he pulls out for a moment to allow her to lift the other leg up too, lock her heels behind her back and pull him in.

Her naked breasts brush against the hairs on his chest, and the folds between her legs brushes against his cock for a moment, making him exhale sharply. He pushes inside her in one roll of his hips, groaning against her lips as she meets his thrust, lips halfway apart in pleasure, gripping his collar tightly, thighs close around him. “Syl,” he kisses her, buries himself deep in her again with a hard thrust of his hips. 

“Chris,” her voice is breathless in his ear, and she kisses just below it, sloppy and wet, a little moan coming from her lips, “Chris don’t hold back, just take me, please. I need you” and then she bites his earlobe.

A shiver runs down his back, especially at the way she says his name, and he groans into her neck, and thrusts hard and fast into her, kissing nipping and her neck and jaw as he set up a rhythm, fast and needy. He can feel her adjust around him, getting him deeper.

He feels her against his skin, the lap of her groin against his as he thrust in deeply, the warm, wet clench of her inside, the slight pull in his hair, and he can’t get enough, breathless and feeling sweat run down his back as she digs her heels into the back of his jacket and squeezes around him, egging him on and demanding, taking more.

She pulls his head up from her neck and claims his mouth again, shaking against him, he puts an arm on her back, pulling her in as he snaps his hips fast. They’re both breathless, kissing sloppily, hips bucking against each other, and all the filthy sounds sparks his pleasure on, and the desire to orgasm builds.

She claws at the back of his uniform, his hair, her kisses are desperate, demanding.

He bites her ear, her neck, leaves marks, and she moans and shivers against him and asks him to continue, while he's pumping vigorously inside her. “Syl,” he moans, almost whimpers, so damn close.  
She breaths in sharply and comes again with a moan, almost ripping out a fistful of his hair and clings to him as she shakes around him.

Stars, he needs to come, needs her now, mouth, body, everything. He rides her through her orgasm as she clenches around his cock gloriously, feeling the pressure in his ball mount and finally releases deep inside her with the intensity of an exploding torpedo, feeling the ship spin away under him for a moment. He leans against her, embracing her tightly and gasping for breath, knees feeling like jelly but not wanting to move away, lost in bliss.

"That was so, so good. I loved it, and you and this was the best idea I’ve ever had,” she caresses his neck, kisses his brow and presses herself against him, still out of breath. 

Chris’ brain has yet to come back online, he can only grunt in reply, a smile on his lips. She’s warm in his arms, and the way she kisses his brow is so tender. Warmth flutters in his chest. "Yeah.. was pretty good," he manages, smiling.

He stays there a moment before pulling back, slipping out of her and reaching for paper wipes to sort out the mess. Luckily there are no spots on Sylvia’s dress but there are marks where he has kissed her on her breasts and collar bone. He bites his lip, “I was not too much was I? I mean.. I’ve left a mark..” or 5.

“You were amazing,” she says with a little laughter and a slight flush in her cheeks, looking happy and relaxed and well-fucked. Chris feels warmth mixed with a bit of pride flare up in his chest.  
His own uniform pants are stained, but he thinks he can manage it back to his quarters unseen. After a bit of wipe-off, he leans in to kiss her again. 

She pulls her dress back up over her chest and shoulders, stands down from the desk and pushes the skirt back down. Then she runs a hand through her hair, looking perfect again. He looks at her and the warmth in his chest grows. God, but he is so totally lost with her.

She sees his look and smiles back brightly, “will you come with me down?”

“Of course.”


End file.
